Resolutions
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Rei has decided that on New Years, he will live up to his resolutions and speak with Kai, who just happens to be hosting a party, with his family, even though he's the last person to ever celebrate New Years. [KaRe, Yaoi]


Happy New Years Everyone!

KaRe gets this celebration.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Resolutions- **

Rei cordially accepted the invitation, to join the Hiwatari family on New Year's Eve.

Everyone was invited. Daitenji, a dear friend of the family's, asked them to host the celebratory dance, in Russia. Every famous blader from the sport had agreed to the event and would arrive in their finest wear. The corporation attended to all the details and covered the cost.

The event would be remarkable; it was promised.

The day of the eve was hectic. Kai was sat up in his room, as his parents and the chairman were downstairs, organizing the holiday's festivities. He heard a knock at his door, which interrupted his reading but when it opened, his stunned and silent frown soon curved into a smile.

Rei was the first guest to arrive.

They sat down, in the lounge, with a cup of tea each and began to talk, as old friends would.

''Kai, you don't look excited that the New Year is almost here…'' Rei frowned slightly, as he warmed his hands on the porcelain.

He had forgotten how cold it was, in Russia.

''Rei, to be honest- I don't really celebrate New Years. It's just another day, to me. I go about my usual routine, as if the year has not changed.'' Kai responded earnestly, his mentality unchanging.

It was just another day and just because the calendars changed, did not mean that he had to, as well.

''But what about New Year's resolutions? Haven't you ever made one?''

Kai shook his head.

Rei did not press him further, as he replied, with a warm smile. ''Well…I've made my resolutions already…they may sound selfish but this year, I am going to be true to myself and face all my demons…''

Kai found himself smiling again, at the honesty of the statement.

The smile was natural when he was at ease, with someone he felt normal around.

''That's not at all selfish- you can't make other people happy, until, you yourself are happy.''

''Thank you, Kai.''

They were both glad to have each other's friendship, despite their differences.

By nightfall, all the guests had arrived and began to mingle downstairs, in the large ballroom. The entire room was filled, as adults and teenagers alike, chatted, laughed, and met up with old friends. The hours slipped by, unnoticed but at eleven thirty, the New Year's buzz began.

Rei had just finished speaking, with Takao and Hiromi when he began to look around for Kai. He figured that the male, who made it clear that New Year's was not special to him, had probably left the party, already.

''Excuse me, Mr.Hiwatari.'' Rei began formally, as he addressed Kai's father with respect. ''I can't find your son- have you seen him?''

''Oh, Kai- why yes, he's out back, Rei. He always goes outside, every New Years. Could you bring him this? My wife asked me to do it…'' The elder man was holding a thick blanket and handed it over to the curious guest.

Rei nodded and excused himself, as he headed for the back doors, which lead to the balcony and a staircase down to the frozen gardens. The view was stunning, as it overlooked most of the cold lands, hibernating in the permafrost of the season. But now was not the time to stand and stare, at all the lights, in the far distance.

The night's air was merciless. Rei found himself, wrapping the blanket around his own figure as he hurried down the stairs. His loud steps alerted Kai, who was seated on the last one and he looked back, only to be met with Rei's warm smile.

''I found you!''

''Go back inside, Rei…you'll freeze out here.''

Rei snorted and sat down beside his friend, as he muttered to him, ''You're one to talk…'' and just as the male's father had requested of him, he wrapped one half of the thick blanket over Kai, while he kept the other side for himself.

They sat quietly together, without a word spoken, until the joyous ruckus of the celebration rang out and announced the New Year.

''Happy New Years, Kai…''

''Rei-'' Kai would have protested, but he chose not too. Rei had been kind enough to come find him, after all and even stay by his side. ''Happy New Years…''

After the singing had subsided, from inside, Rei spoke up again, with a serene smile. He looked happy, to Kai and once again, the smile became infectious.

''You know, Kai…earlier, when I said I had demons to face…well, do you mind if I conquer a few of them now?''

Despite the warm expression, his words were not as heated. They were timid, perhaps a little hesitant, and somewhat shy.

''Go ahead, Rei…I'm listening.''

''Kai Hiwatari-''

Kai glanced at Rei and his sudden formalities. However, the gaze could not be taken back. It was being held captive but a hopeful pair of amber eyes.

''-I think you're a great person and I've always wanted to be honest with you, since you treat me with the same honesty. You know…that's probably why…I've fallen for you.'' The last intimate syllables themselves had fallen, to a low whisper, as Rei returned Kai his freedom, by glancing down, to hide his telltale blush.

Kai's smile had not faltered. He knew, somewhere deep down their friendship was blossoming into something far more beautiful.

''Rei-''

But Rei had not finished, even if he shied away, for a moment.

''Kai- It's okay if you don't return those feelings. I'd understand. I just…I wanted to face my fear and my shame.''

Kai tried again, hoping to get through this time. ''Rei, I can't promise you that I'll make you feel secure, or prideful… but I don't see any harm in trying.''

Rei's heart began to flutter but almost stopped when he felt Kai's hand take hold of his own. He did not know what to say- Kai had responded in a way that only his dreams could imagine. But this was in fact reality, a very cold one, with a warm sensation, from the light lacing.

''We should go inside…'' Kai suggested, as the blanket, no matter how thick, was not effectively keeping them warm. He could feel Rei shivering, although, the male was not accustomed to any cold weather, in general.

''Yeah…'' Rei agreed, in a nostalgic tone. It felt strange and yet peaceful, to be standing beside Kai, with their hands clasped together.

''You know…maybe I will make a resolution, this year…now that I have something to wish for…''

''Whatever you wish for…I'm sure it will come true.''

''If we're still together by the next New Year, then it will have…''

**-EndE- **

No kiss! Mwahahaha!


End file.
